planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fishbird/DLC Concepts for Planet Zoo
Burrowing Update Exhibit animals will be noted in italics *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Meerkat *Nine-Banded Armadillo *Gopher Tortoise *''Naked Mole Rat'' *''Leafcutter Ant'' *''Gopher Snake'' *''Gopher Frog'' Other Features Aardarks able to dig under semi-transparent fences. Island Packs Exhibit animals will be noted in italics Japan Pack *Red-Crowned Crane *Japanese Serow *Formosan Sika Deer *Japanese Raccoon Dog *''Japanese Giant Salamander'' *''Japanese Rat Snake'' *''Japanese Fire-Bellied Newt'' *''Japanese Brown Frog'' Madagascar Pack *Black and White Ruffed Lemur *Coquerel's Sifaka *Fossa *Radiated Tortoise *''Panther Chameleon'' *''Madagascar Day Gecko'' *''Tomato Frog'' *''Madagascar Hissing Cockroach'' Country Biome Packs Exhibit animals will be noted in italics Arabia Pack *Dromedary Camel *Striped Hyena *Arabian Oryx *Hamadyras Baboon *Nubian Ibex *''Arabian Fat-Tailed Scorpion'' *''Egyptian Spiny-Tailed Agama'' *''Veiled Chameleon'' *''Desert Hedgehog'' *''Cairo Spiny Mouse'' Florida Pack *American Alligator *Caribbean Flamingo *Red Wolf *Florida Panther *''American Bullfrog'' *''Green Tree Frog'' *''Eastern Indigo Snake'' *''Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake'' Oceania Expansion Habitat Animals *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Eastern Gray Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) *Bennett's Wallaby (Macropus bennetti) *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) *Brolga (Antigone rubicunda) *Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) *North Island Brown Kiwi (Apteryx mantelli) *Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnstoni) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) Aviary Animals *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus haematodus) *Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) *Moluccan Cockatoo (Cacatua moluccensis) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Kea (Nestor notabilis) *Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) *Powerful Owl (Ninox strenua) *Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Rainbow Bee-Eater (Merops ornatus) *Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata) *Gouldian Finch (Erythrura gouldiae) Exhibit Animals *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Spinifex Hopping Mouse (Notomys alexis) *Fly River Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) *Eastern Snake-Necked Turtle (Chelodina longicollis) *New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) *New Caledonian Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) *Frill-Necked Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Australian Water Dragon (Intellagama lesueurii) *Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) *Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) *Common Blue-Tongued Skink (Tiliqua scincoides) *Shingleback (Tiliqua rugosa) *Prehensile-Tailed Skink (Corucia zebrata) *Fiji Banded Iguana (Brachylophus bulabula) *Olive Python (Liasis olivaceus) *Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) *Inland Tapian (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) *Common Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus punctatus) *White's Tree Frog (Litoria caerulea) *White-Lipped Tree Frog (Nyctimystes infrafrenatus) *Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) *Flat Huntsman Spider (Delena cancerides) *Australian Spiny Stick Insect (Extatosoma tiaratum) *Giant Walkingstick (Ctenomorpha gargantua) *Wetapunga (Deinacrida heteracantha) *Bulldog Ant (Myrmecia gulosa) North America Expansion Habitat Animals *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *American Wapiti (Cervus canadiensis) *Eastern Moose (Alces alces) *Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadiensis) *Rocky Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *American Black Bear (Ursus arctos americanus) *Mexican Gray Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Gray Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) *North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) *Common Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Striped Skunk (Memphitis memphitis) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) *Sandhill Crane (Antigone canadensis) *Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) *American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) *Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) Aviary Animals *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Crested Caracara (Caracara cheriway) *Black Vulture (Coragyps atratus) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Californian Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Barred Owl (Strix varia) *Barn Owl (Tyto alba) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Thick-Billed Parrot (Rhynchopsitta pachyrhyncha) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *Gambel's Quail (Callipepla gambelii) *Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) *Roseate Spoonbill (Ajaja ajaja) Exhibit Animals *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Giant Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys ingens) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Spotted Turtle (Clemmys guttata) *Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) *Sonoran Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus nebrius) *Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) *Giant Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma asio) *Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) *Corn Snake (Pantherophis guttatus) *Rosy Boa (Lichanura trivirgata) *Northern Water Snake (Nerodia sipedon) *Eastern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) *Florida Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus conanti) *Hellbender (Cryptobranchus alleganiensis) *Eastern Newt (Notophthalmus viridescens) *Eastern Tiger Salamander (Ambystoma tigrinum) *Two-Toed Amphiuma (Amphiuma means) *Western Toad (Anaxyrus boreas) *Green Frog (Lithobates clamitans) *Pig Frog (Lithobates grylio) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Eastern Narrow-Mouthed Toad (Gastrophryne carolinensis) *Southern Black Widow (Latrodectus mactans) *Brown Recluse (Loxosceles reclusa) *Arizona Blond Tarantula (Aphonopelma chalcodes) *Bark Scorpion (Centruroides exilicauda) Category:Blog posts